


Cuddles Can Make Even The Darkest Hearts Melt

by moretrash



Series: Virgil Gets Hugs [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Movie Nights, Roman tries he really does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Virgil is in a mood, and Thomas intends to get to the heart of the issue. Roman gets upset along the way, too.(Alternative title: I just really wanted to write Thomas being supportive of Virgil and Roman.)





	Cuddles Can Make Even The Darkest Hearts Melt

It had started early in the day, Thomas noted. It was a feeling of dread that was carried with him all day, leaving no doubt that Virgil was behind it.

Normally, it wouldn't worry him too much because, after all, Virgil was anxiety, and often had dreading thoughts of things that could happen or have happened. What worried him, though, was how the feeling would intensify periodically throughout the day. It was as though Virgil was having worse thoughts throughout the day.

But he went about his day as he normally would, hoping that Virgil would talk about what was troubling him. But he knew that the likeliness of that happening was very slim. Virgil, no matter how much progress he's made, would always consider it a burden to talk about how he was feeling. 

No matter how much himself and the other sides tried to convince him otherwise, Virgil refused to believe that they meant their words. And they didn't expect him to, not right away. It was a process. They couldn't erase years of bottled up emotions and depleted self confidence overnight, even if they wanted to. The most that they could do was reassure him whenever he needed it.

It was days like this that made Thomas wonder what exactly went on in Virgil's head. Yes, he knew that Virgil, like all the other sides, had thoughts and feelings of his own, but he never really shared them.

\----

Roman knew the moment that he walked by Virgil's room that something was wrong. It was putting off a stronger feeling of dread, almost suffocating. He hated it when Virgil got into these moods, but he knew that they couldn't be helped.

It happened periodically. Virgil would feel more inadequate than usual and try to shut them all out for the day. Though he, Logan, and Patton had agreed to wait for Virgil to come to them, he simply couldn't wait. He hated knowing that Virgil was upset and that he had agreed not to do anything about it. 

He knocked quietly on the dark colored door, leaning his hand against the smooth wood.

"Virgil? Hey, are you okay? Do you need anything?" He asked softly, his voice carrying through the door.

And that's when he heard it.

Soft, almost nonexistent sobs echoed through the door, filling Roman with worry. Was Virgil hurt? Did something happen?

Oh God. He wasn't prepared for this. He was creativity, not feelings. He wasn't very good at comforting people. All he wanted to do was give them reassurance but all he ended up doing was shifting the topic to something that he hated. He didn't understand how to be gentle and keep his voice was rising at something shocking. He was used to brash and loud and impulsive, not this.

His thoughts continued to spiral in this direction. Was it the negativity of Virgil's room. No, he realized, it wasn't. He knew that he was just realizing his own flaws. He wasn't perfect. Nobody was.

Okay, maybe it was Virgil's room. He was perfect. But then, if he was perfect, why was this thought causing tears to pool in his eyes?

Before he could think about this fact, the full weight of everything came crashing down. Was he even helpful at all? Sure, he gave Thomas all of his brilliant ideas, but what good was he when ideas weren't needed?

His legs buckled under him, sending him sliding to the floor. He would have collapsed had it not been for the fact that he was leaning against the wall. Tears cascaded in gentle streams down his face. Oh, where was Patton when he needed him?

Just his luck, Patton had left earlier to go to the store. Was there even a store in the mindspace? Probably not. But he was somewhere, he had just left. The expanse of Thomas' mind didn't just go to the perimeter of his home.

And that's how Logan found him.

Curled up against Virgil's door, crying into his knees. Virgil's own sobs could still be heard inside.

\----

Logan didn't know the first thing about comfort. It was foreign to him. If Roman was bad at it, Logan was at the bottom of the class in this respect.

He paused when he walked upon the scene, almost as if contemplating things.

He didn't know how to fix this. Patton was gone. But Thomas would know how, right? As much as he hated to admut that he didn't know how to do things, he knew that couldn't try and fix this himself. Thomas would know how to fix things.

He helped Roman up off of the floor and settled him a few feet away from the door, just enough so that he could get through to Virgil. And he hated what he saw.

Virgil was curled up in the corner that his bed was pressed against, his hair a tangled mess and his eyes shiny with tears. Logan almost couldn't stand to see his fellow side so torn up.

He helped Virgil stand as well, leading him to sit next to Virgil. He grabbed onto them before sinking out of the mindspace and into his spot in Thomas' living room.

\----

Whatever Thomas had been expecting, it was not this. He thought that one of the sides just wanted to hang out some. That happened sometimes, and he didn't mind one bit.

But he was shocked when he walked in. He saw Logan, holding up Roman and Virgil, who both looked like all they wanted to do was lay down. They had tears in their eyes and sliding down their face, showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. 

Logan was staring at his helplessly, looking lost as he held onto the Creative and Anxious traits.

"They... they were like this. I don't know why." He said, his voice distressed.

Thomas nodded a bit. "Okay, Logan. Thank you for bringing them to me." He said. "That was the right thing to do. I know you don't like admitting that you need help." He said, smiling when Logan smiled a bit at him.

He sighed as Logan sank out, looking at the two traits. He gently led them to the couch, settling them both down under soft throw blankets. 

"Now, Virgil, have you eaten anything at all today?" Thomas questioned, having an idea for what the answer would be. Virgil hardly ever had an appetite on these days. So, he wasn't surprised when Virgil shyly shook his head.

He went into his kitchen and grabbed a few quick snacks and drinks for all of them. He knew that Roman would probably want a snack as well, and if he didn't want a snack, then something to drink.

He walked back into the living room and set the snacks down. He turned on The Nightmare Before Christmas, one of Virgil's favorites. He didn't ignore the slightly upset look Roman shot him.

"Don't worry, Princey, we'll watch your favorite next, I promise," he said, handing Virgil a bag of chips. He was about to ask Roman if he wanted anything when the royal trait reach forward, snatching a bag of popcorn off of the table.

Roman huffed and dug into the bag of popcorn. But he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face when Thomas sat between himself and Virgil, pulling them inti hugs. "Now, does anyone want to explain what brought this on?" He asked.

Nobody said a word for several moments.

Until, finally, Virgil opened his mouth.

"I was... feeling unimportant again." He said, his voice almost a whisper.

Thomas frowned. "Virge, you know that isn't true, right? You are so important. You keep me safe and aware of what's around me. And beyond me, you are so important to Logan and Patton and Roman." He said. Virgil nodded, looking like he finally understood what the words meant instead of just accepting them.

Thomas looked at Roman. "Princey, wanna explain why you were crying?" He asked gently. He sighed a bit when Roman shook his head.

"Okay. You don't have to talk right now. Take your time, okay? I'll be here to listen whenever you decide to tell me. And if that's never, then that's fine, too." He reassured. 

Roman's mind was working overtime to process that statement, but he nodded nonetheless. All he understood right then was that Thomas was willing to wait for him to talk. And honestly, the only reason that he didn't want to talk was that he didn't want to upset Virgil and make him think that it was his fault. 

He only moved to talk when Virgil fell asleep.

"Thomas?" He asked, just to be sure that his host was still awake, smiling when he got a soft hum in response.

"Well, the reason that I was crying... I just realized that I'm not very helpful." He said.

Thomas cocked an eyebrow. "Princey, you're incredibly helpful. You give me ideas and you keep my self confidence up. And you try your best to be helpful to the others. Don't forget that, okay?" He said softly.

Roman smiled, relaxed enough to fall asleep on Thomas' shoulder.

Thomas chuckled. He was glad that he could help Virgil amd Roman realize that they were important and needed, and that they didn't need to bottle up emotions.


End file.
